


Not a Happy Ending

by That_Supernatural_Fan



Series: Radio Silence [8]
Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Aliens 1986, Character Death, F/M, Original Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Supernatural_Fan/pseuds/That_Supernatural_Fan





	Not a Happy Ending

Adams had hope. She found Dana safe in the hive with some secretion hanging her on the wall. She was injured and tired, but alive. They trekked through the hive, both close to each other. Adams was armed with a pulse rifle, a flamethrower attached on the side of it.   
Ripley had gone to find Newt while Adams went to find Dana and Hudson. She wasn’t leaving them both here; she had already lost enough of her friends in a matter of hours.   
They seemed to be getting further into the hive, both looking at the walls to find Hudson. Adams prayed that she would find him, she couldn’t lose him, she wouldn’t know what to do without him.   
They found a larger part of the nest; the room was circular, the secretion covering the walls, holding already dead colonists to the walls. Holes through their chests, a bad way to go. But then she saw it, the white skull on Hudson’s armour. She found him. She looked up and her pulse rifle dropped from her hands.   
Adams got there too late.  
A facehugger was already lying dormant on his face, the tail wrapped securely around his neck and the legs were stretched around his head. She knew she couldn’t get it off him without killing him, he was already dead. She fell to her knees, hard, her eyes never leaving Hudson’s body. No, she thought, this can’t be happening. She couldn’t find the air to breathe as she stared at him, her eyes already shedding tears.  
“Oh God no.” She sobbed, finally looking away, down at the ground. She felt hands on her shoulders.  
“I’m so sorry Adams.” Dana spoke, her voice shaky. Adams closed her eyes, her sobs not ending.   
“I was too slow and now he’s dead.” Dana could only stand there and listen to Adams apologise over and over again.   
Dana knelt down beside her grabbing her face in her hands. “Adams we need to go, we don’t have much time left.”   
“But I can’t leave him.”  
“He would want you to leave, you know that.” But Adams stubbornly shook her head.   
“I’m staying here.”   
“No you’re not!” Dana argued trying to pull Adams back to her feet. She was a Marine, a fighter, she was stronger than this. Adams pushed her off screaming in her face.  
“You don’t understand! I loved him! I never got to tell him, Dana. He’ll never know how I felt.” Dana was speechless; she saw the seriousness in Adam’s face.   
“Adams, I’m not letting you stay here. I can’t let you do that.”   
Adams laid her hands on Dana’s cheeks wiping away the visible tear tracks. “Yes you can.” Adams said with a sad smile. “Hicks is waiting for you back on the dropship, he needs you.”  
“Please don’t make me leave without you, I won’t forgive myself.” Before Dana can protest anymore Adams picked up the pulse rifle and shoved it into her chest.  
“Take it. You’ll need it more than me.”  
“No De I can’t—”   
“Yes now go, you don’t have much time—”  
“Think about this for a second, about what you’re doing!” Adams just hugged her tightly, the pulse rifle digging into her front uncomfortably, but it didn’t compare to the pain she was feeling inside. Dana wrapped her arms around her friend, knowing she wasn’t going to change her mind. She was staying. Adams pulled away first, a new set of tears falling.  
“You don’t have much time left.” Dana shook her head, her breathing uneven. Adams gave her a little push away from her, giving her strength for the feet to start moving. She staggered backwards for a moment, seeing Adam giving her last smile. She turned around walking quickly towards the exit. Adams could still hear her sobs as she left.   
Adams broke down her hands resting on her thighs as she leant over and cried. She was terrified to see Hudson’s body again. She wiped her face and finds her hands are covered in dirt, blood and tears. She turned around seeing the horror that she hoped was just a nightmare. The man who at first she hated to now being in love with. But he was gone. She walked over quickly starting to pull off the secretion holding his comatose body up. She cried still as she tore it away and threw it on the ground. She started from the bottom and worked her way up, catching his body as it fell limp from the wall. She sat down against the wall, Hudson’s body propped up on her chest between the legs. She didn’t like the facehugger being that close to her but she gripped Hudson’s surprisingly warm hands in her own and stroked his palms with her thumbs. She saw his chest falling slowly making her let out a loud sob. He was still alive in her arms. She hoped that somehow he knew that she was there and that he wasn’t alone. She hoped that he could still hear her.  
“I’m sorry that I wasn’t fast enough, Hudson. I’m sorry that you have to die here. I’m sorry you never got to open your bar. I’m sorry that I never told you that I loved you.” She broke down and started to sob like a child, whimpers leaving her throat as she quickly realised that she had a few more minutes to live. She wanted to see his face. She pulled her handgun out of the holster on the leg taking the safety off. She lifted him slightly up, pressing the gun to his back.  
“I’m so sorry.” She whispered before pulling the trigger twice. She threw the gun across the room holding back a scream. She grabbed his wrist with her fingers and felt no pulse. He was dead. She pushed him up and laid him down, grabbing at the facehugger, ripping it from his face. It came off easy; it was dead because its host was too. She threw it far away and looked down. He looked like he was sleeping, his face neutral and peaceful. His face was covered in dirt and blood, similar to Adams. She gently took his face in her hands as she wept. She kept telling his lifeless corpse how much she loved him.  
She sat down in her previous position cradling his body in her arms, his face right beside hers. She kissed him on the cheek, her hands running through his short hair. The whole place started to shake more; she could hear explosions in the distance. She knew she didn’t have much time left. She hoped that Ripley found Newt safe, and that Dana and the others got away safely. She could feel something warm dripping onto her leg and then she realised, it was Hudson’s blood. She felt sick but didn’t bother to move herself, it wouldn’t matter. She leaned her head against his, feeling the exhaustion start to kick in.   
“I love you.” She whispered kissing him on the side of the forehead. But then she saw movement at the entrance to the room. Thinking it was Dana coming back, she was ready to shout at her, telling her to not be such a stubborn idiot and to go. But it wasn’t her. It was two Aliens entering the room. They clocked onto her quick, hissing at her. In instinct she reached for her handgun, but it wasn’t there. It was halfway across the room.   
“Can you fuckers just give me a break!? Just for two minutes!” She screamed grabbing onto Hudson’s body defensively. She heard the explosions getting louder and closer. She only had seconds left. The two aliens stalked in the room ready to pounce. Adams started to laugh, she didn’t know if it was the fact that she was too tired or was just going crazy.  
Before she could even decide which one, she saw a bright light, felt heat, and then nothing.


End file.
